Missed Questions
by LostLyra
Summary: He was going to ask one of the most important questions of his life, at the best, and most magnificent, time… and he missed it – bugger…
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this! First solid romance story I've written that's not got any fighting in it! I really hope you guys like this.

Please enjoy and read on!

- There's a naked Aerrow! Runs away from rabid fangirls! XD

(Rated T for a reason! *winks* )

P.S I did promise to myself I'd never write a holiday based fanfiction! But I couldn't help it - this just wouldn't go away!

* * *

Deep breathing signalled the occupants of the old carrier ship where sleeping, but one person was up, padding around the corridors, his old friend following him on all fours. He stopped outside his girlfriends door, he put a ear to the cool metal, listening for any sound of movement – as she was normally the first awake out of anyone. Smiling that she was still asleep, he set his foolproof plan into action.

"Radarr," his furry friend glanced up, his ear twitching. "Could you tell me when Pi wakes up?"

His co-pilot nodded, and squeaked in acknowledgement, scampering down the hall. The redhead rubbed his hands together, grinning - _Operation Relax_, was going to be a success.

---

A young chocolate coloured woman sighed, and rolled over. Curling herself tighter into a ball she buried her face into the pillow, snuffling slightly, her midnight blue hair falling over her face. She ignored the _pssh_, of the cisterns of the doors as they opened, sinking deeper into her mattress. Four footfalls were dampened in the crowded room. Quickly the blue mammal crawled over the table and curled up against her shoulders. A beam of sunlight slipped through her blinds and streaked across her face. Rolling over the woman yawned – though her eyes were still shut. Stretching she cracked her tangerine eyes open, startled she let her eyes adjust to the close furry blue face.

"M-m-m-morning Radarr," she greeted through a large yawn. Grinning the blue creature nuzzled her cheek. Laughing slightly she rested a delicate hand on the top of his head. "And a good morning to you too Radarr…" she paused – her friends eyes were shining with mischief.

"What are you doing Radarr?" she asked giggling slightly as his small paws pulled the tangled blanket back over her. "Radarr I need to move…"

The small blue creature shook his head.

"Why can't I?" Piper asked, amber eyes glowing at him questionably. Radarr put a purple paw in front of her face, obviously meaning for her to stay. "Fine, _fine_," she replied – though secretly glad of getting the chance to 'lie in' for a change – she snuggled down back under the covers, and let her eyelids slide shut.

Only until Radarr was completely satisfied did he leave the room, but he was ignored, as the dark haired woman had already drifted into quiet slumber.

---

With an air of importance the small mammal set off back down the corridor. Quickly he slipped into the kitchen, a small grin appearing on his face at the sight of his best friend making breakfast. Scampering up his shoulder he jumped over to the kitchen worktop.

"She's awake?" the red head asked as he flipped a pancake and placed it on top of the stable pile, he stepped back and grinned, admiring his handiwork. Topping it of he expertly drizzled a layer of thick gooey syrup over the top and sides, and squirted blobs of fluffy cream to complete his masterpiece.

"Well? What d'ya think?" he asked his co-pilot, who's mouth had already began to water. He whined pathetically and dramatically reaching out a paw to take one. Aerrow tapped it slightly, and Radarr glowered at him. Aerrow's top-secret pancakes were exactly like Piper's sandcakes - nobody on the ship could resist them. Rolling his eyes Aerrow pointed with a clean knife to where a cooling one was resting in the pan. With a happy screech Radarr attacked the unlucky morsel like a rabid dog, tearing away at the sweet cake with his sharp teeth.

"I'd thought that you'd have more self control Radarr," Aerrow shook his head disbelievingly. Grinning smugly as Radarr – ears hung and eyes wide and shining – handed him the empty plate. Aerrow took it and placed it on the worktop. Quickly he grabbed two glasses of fresh orange juice and arranged them neatly on the tray. Cricking his neck he lifted the tray up into and set off down the corridor. Leaving Radarr scampering around the slightly disorganised kitchen – trying to find that _damn _recipe.

---

There was a soft knock on the door, as Piper opened her eyes for the second time that morning. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she saw her boyfriend leaning against the doorframe, with a tray balanced in one hand, and a rose between his teeth. He was grinning like a hyena.

Sashaying forwards he dropped onto the corner of her bed. Leaning in and letting her take the rose out from between his teeth. Smiling he pecked the surprised Piper on the lips.

"What's all this for?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Happy anniversary Pi," he murmured, lips against hers – but only for a fraction of a second.

Piper pulled back suddenly, the rose still clutched in her hand. "Aerrow I!"

He placed a loving finger on her lips. "In case you forgot Pi. It's every other year. And it's my year this year."

Piper relaxed, grinning sheepishly and gently nipped the top of his thumb playfully. "It's looking good already."

Aerrow laughed. "It's gonna get even better. I've got a whole day planned for you and the girls…" he paused, searching Pipers face to see if he'd done anything wrong. He cocked his head to the side, his voice suddenly deepening, to a husky undertone. "And then we've got the rest of the night for us."

The chocolate coloured girl couldn't help an excited shiver pass through her, one, which her boyfriend immediately saw. Still grinning Aerrow pulled back, and asked one thing.

"Hungry?"

---

"So?" a green male walked into the slightly crowded kitchen squeezing past his girlfriend on the way. "Anything yet?"

"Nope," a blond had already sat down to a mountain of bacon and eggs, getting a disgusted look from most of the occupants in the room.

"Why are you bothered Stork?" the resident wallop was cooking on the stove.

"_Because_, if we know what's going on we can see what the rest of the day is gonna be like," he sat down next to his girlfriend and pulled some freshly buttered toast towards him.

The squirrelly blond rolled his sky blue eyes, and swallowed. "Look we already know what's goin' on…"

"And that is?" the purple haired Sky Knight leaned towards him; an unusual grin adorned her features.

Her friend grinned mischievously. "Nice try Starla… But you've gota wait till the others get outa bed."

"Not even if ---?" she grinned.

"Don't give in Finn!" Junko cried dramatically. "Don't give in!"

Finn gave his rival an equal smirk. "Junk, I'm not gonna," he leaned back in his seat, hands clasped behind his head. "I could sit here like this all day."

---

Prodding the pancake gently, and swiping it around the plate to pick up the remaining caramel and cream, Aerrow looked at it thoughtfully, and then looked at his expectant girlfriend. Piper raised an eyebrow, and leaned forwards, dragging her tongue across her bottom lip. Aerrow froze the last piece of pancake half raised to his lips. This was it – his girlfriend was in for the kill.

"Are you going to finish that?" she asked, her voice was low and husky.

Aerrow grinned saucily. "Well I was thinking that this last piece was gonna be all for me."

Piper pouted. "But they taste _so _good Aerrow," as she leaned in seductively.

The red head swallowed, he was tempted just to feed it into hers lips, but he was _not_ going to be seduced. Piper raised her eyebrows, watching him plan his next move. Deciding Aerrow drew the sugared covered morsel against her lips. Not letting a delighted moan escape her lips Piper allowed access, biting the last piece of the tasty treat. Letting _that _delighted moan leave her mouth.

Aerrow watched every move with his crystal green eyes. "Y'know, I think that I want that piece back…"

Grinning Piper slipped out of the bed. "You'll have to catch me first!" she was about to run but Aerrow had tackled her down to the floor. Laughing they fell together. Pinning her down Aerrow straddled her, pulling her arms up above her head. Piper swallowed again, sticking her tongue out. Showing her boyfriend that there was nothing left.

Dipping his head Aerrow kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth to check that there was nothing more. It was deep and passionate. Their legs entangled and Aerrow's hands slipped up the back of Piper's shirt. Nibbling her lover's bottom lip she gained dominance over the kiss. The need for air came and both broke away, panting slightly, and resting their foreheads together.

"You're wearing to many clothes," Aerrow whispered, pawing at the hem of Piper's pyjama shirt like a persistent puppy, before pulling the shirt up.

Piper shivered as her boyfriends' hands slipped up her nightshirt, and played with her bareback. Tangling their legs together – there was now no escape (not that either of them wanted to though) – Piper quickly and expertly yanked Aerrow's t-shirt over his head. Smirking at his surprised look. Softly she let her hands map out the crevices and valleys of his well-toned chest. She leaned up to gently kiss under his chin and down his neck; her hands now working out the taught stressed muscles in his back. The red head let out a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding.

"Atmos Pi," he hissed. "When the hell did you get so good at this?" he arched his back into her clever fingers, and then lent down to kiss her chastely.

Piper was still grinning up at him, and cocked her head to one side. "Y'know, experience…" she trailed off suggestively, and _both _knew what she meant.

Aerrow's hands slipped up to slightly tickle her sides, and then he dropped down onto his forearms, so he could explore his girlfriends' mouth with more subtly. Piper moaned, and pushed her hips up into his, her hands going to his fiery red hair. Slipping her arms around his neck, and running them down his smooth back she tightened her arms around him, kissing him back more forcefully. As quick as his other half did, Aerrow ripped off her night shirt, and came back for a quick gasp of air – only to see his girlfriend pouting up at him.

"I'm going to have to buy a new one,"

He realised he must be on high – that's why he was grinning so much that his jaws hurt. "Promise. I'll buy you a new one, and wear it in for you at the same time."

Piper looked at him considering, her ample breasts pressing against his bare chest, making it harder for him to concentrate. He hissed in desire. "Well," she whispered huskily, pressing her hand against his aching crotch. "Depends how well this new shirt is worn in…" she trailed off, giving the effected member one last squeeze.

Aerrow choked. "You're cruel Piper, _real _naughty," he grinned seductively down at her, cupping her own centre with his right hand and playing with her hair, his grin not loosening when she let out her own moan, as he moved the playing hand. "But I'm _so _much worse."

There was a _boom_, and a very girlish scream, and then, the smell of burnt toast. Both lovers groan simultaneously – not in ecstasy – but in annoyance. One unwanted person came to mind.

_Finn_.

* * *

Okay, I'm sure this is going to turn out as a short one, probably only up to five chapters or so long, depending on how you like it!

This is a first like this so please update!

Thanks!

LostLyra.

P.S To all those who are reading There Is No End In Infinity and Amazonian Boundary's I've had a really tough time at the moment and am swamped with work, but I promise I'll update at least one of them in the half term!


	2. Chapter 2

So another chapter! Sorry about the wait – once again the teachers see the words half term holidays and decide, because we're not at school, that we need five hours of continuous homework! *bangs head on table*

Anyway hope you enjoy this one, some people were a little confused about the OC's – if you have read _There Is No End_, you might know that Flow is Storks girlfriend from that fanfiction, although neither of these fanfics are linked, I love her character so much that I had to put her in here.

Even Junko needs some good ol' loving! XD. So I'm character developing his girlfriend Doe (short for Dorothy – if she gets called that she will get angry!). I hope you like her and were wondering about some feedback (Little background she, her brother and her best friend are the Sky Knight squadron of Terra Wallop).

Anyway, enough with my ramblings please read on!

LostLyra.

* * *

With a screeching yelp Radarr grabbed a kitchen towel and threw it over the burning toast. Junko stood there guiltily, spatula in hand, and slipped it behind his back, grinning sheepishly, ears down. Stork was staring at the cloth covering wide eyed, and clutching at his girlfriend, rolling her eyes the dark purple haired merb prized her boyfriend off her arm, raising her eyes at the wallop.

The blond was gaping at the wallop. "How the _hell _did ya manage to do that Junk?" he asked with slight awe.

The wallop shrugged, and scratched the back of this head. "I don't know," and then he glanced at his burnt breakfast sadly. Starling did have to admit that there was some type of forlorn air around the once edible first meal.

"Toasts wrecked as well," Stork announced dully, as he flicked the burnt embers off his plate, all female occupants glowered at him.

"I'll do it!" the friendly wallop suggested, trying to amend his earlier problems.

Stork jumped up. "No, _I'll_ do it!" there was a collective group eye roll from the rest of the people in the kitchen.

The door suddenly burst open, and everyone turned simultaneously towards it. To see a half dressed Sky Knight and a scruffy navigator. Both where panting, whether from running down the hallway so fast or other activities, the others refused to think any other than the latter.

"I can see why you went for the Sky Knight, Piper," Flow raked her eyes across Aerrow's strong bare chest and scruffy hair.

"Hey!" her boyfriend protested. Piper didn't look too happy either, arms crossed over her chest.

As Starlings eye's looked him over Aerrow suddenly felt like a prime cooked rump stake, shaking off the feeling he cast his eyes over to Finn. "What the hell did you do this time Finn?"

Finn pointed at his innocently at his chest. "_Me_, what about _you_ two?"

Heated blushes fled with surprising speed up their cheeks. With such a open relationship over the past few years it was surprising that they where still blushing when they had obviously had been having a open heated make out session in their room.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest, which Starling noticed was covering both a bra-less chest _and _Aerrow's sky hockey jersey. "Yes Finn, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anythin'!" he cried dismissively – ignoring the sound of the toast popping out of the toaster. "Tell them Starling!" large blue cyan blue eyes begged over in her direction.

The purple haired Sky Knight rolled her eyes. "It wasn't actually his fault," she looked at both pairs of raised eyebrows.

The guilty party decided to step up, even Aerrow was surprised as Junko put the melted spatula down on the table. "Heh, it was my fault really Aerrow. My breakfast kinda exploded in my face," Aerrow looked at the offending item, not really surprised.

"Well," he coughed, embarrassment flooding through him again, and the other males on the _Condor_ smirking at him – via the guilty looking Junko.

Piper rolled her amber eyes and – not forgetting to sway her hips – walked out of the room, leaving her boyfriend to deal with the uncomfortable aftertaste. Finn couldn't control his laugher and started to roll around the floor clutching his sides. Even Stork thought it was a little hilarious – but Starling just felt sorry for her fellow Sky Knight.

Through gasps of uncontrollable laughter Finn managed to pull himself up onto his seat, obviously finding something funny that nobody else did. "Y-you," he gasped. "Really need to sort that lump out mate – pretty obvious."

Suddenly understanding Aerrow's face went as red as his hair and the poor Sky Knight shot out of the kitchen, a confused Radarr peering after him.

Stork gave Finn a withering look. "You disgust me Finn,"

Finn gave him a grinning smirk. "Well _duh_. It's my job."

* * *

After the embarrassing interlude in the morning Aerrow was leaning on the balcony of the _Condor_, letting the mid morning breeze ruffle his rusty red hair. Sighing he took out a small dark midnight blue box, and stroked around the edges. Popping it open it displayed a perfectly formed tiny deep blue crystal, set in gold. Little did people know, that the tiny piece of crystal was a shard from the Aurora Stone that he'd slipped into his pocket and mercilessly slaved over for weeks to get into the desired shape that he wanted. His grin dropped, and he clutched the precious piece of metal in his gloveless hands. Would she accept? Would she make his life complete? For a long time he'd known that he'd liked Piper, but it had come to a shock when he realised that he actually _loved _her. But now, at the present crises, was it to early for marriage? Would this be too much stress, as well as preparing for the Final Battle in over two years time?

He loved their relationship right now, and wanted more commitment, but was that what she wanted? Groaning he dropped his head into his hands, and pulled them through his unruly hair, keeping onto the ring box tightly.

"You all right tiger?" Starlings voice cut through his thoughts, jumping he quickly hid the box in the cuff of his jacket.

"Yeah," he kicked the side of the banister around the _Condor_. Showing that he obviously wasn't. The elder Sky Knight saw Aerrow was in one of his sulking moods. Starling was like the older sister that he'd never had. Sometimes they annoyed the hell out of each other, but others they were like they'd known each other all their lives.

Starling put a hand on his shoulder. "What's the problem?"

Aerrow turned his head to look her straight in the eyes. "I can't do it…" he trailed off, embarrassment gracing his cheeks again. Starling's eyes widened, as the younger Sky Knight ducked his head in shame, and rubbed his arm. "She'll say no,"

Starling refrained from rolling her eyes, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "_Aerrow_," she glowered at him, forcing his face up to meet hers. "That girl _loves _you, I've never seen anything like you two have. It's pretty amazing."

Aerrow pulled away from her. "You don't understand how _hard _it is -"

Starling cut him off with a final defying swoop. "_No_, I _don't_, unlike you, I've never had to propose to anybody. Unless I was a lesbian – which I can assure you that I am _not_. Get on with the rest of your day – however you want to. And then ask her this evening."

"That was gonna be my plan anyways!" he protested with the voice of a two year old.

"Well get to it!" she punched his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he glowered at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a pussy! Be a man and get to it!"

He grinned and snapped a mock salute. "Yes ma'am! I'll get back to doing what I was doing and _you _get back to doing what _you _where doing!"

Two perfectly arched purple eyebrows raised in unison. "And that _was_?"

"Well I'm just gonna ask my sharpshooter…" his dust cloud was left grinning suggestively.

It took her a few seconds to realise what he was talking about, before it clicked in the back of her brain. "OI!" she yelled, before starting off after the younger Sky Knight. "You're going to pay for that remark!"

* * *

Aerrow was not just covered by one excited female, but two. He gasped for breath as they squeezed the air out of him. Well at least he'd rather have this than being beaten to death by Starling. The Sky Knight in question raised her eyebrows as she walked into the room to see the two other girls suffocating the red head.

"Is this national beat up Aerrow day?" she asked.

"I—hope it isn't," Aerrow gasped as Flow extracted herself from his neck as he boyfriend walked in to the room, though this left his _own _girlfriend still wrapped around his waist.

"Well?" Starling asked, leaning against the wall of the _Condor_.

"It's called givin' you girls a little relaxation time at the _five star_ Spa near Terra Aquas…" Finn had just strutted in, doing his best commentator voice.

"You do realise how much that would cost? _Don't_ you?" his friend replied.

The blond nodded smugly. "Well we were able to pull a few strings."

"Seeing as we've saved their buts from certain _doom_ a number of times," Stork explained in his normal tone, sitting, arms wrapped around his girlfriend whilst they where snuggled up on the sofa, who rolled her eyes and dug him playfully in the ribs.

"Doe's coming as well?" Junko's large footsteps sounded into the room. Finn nodded, at the mention of his best friend's girlfriend. Junko grinned. "I mean, with everything going on we haven't seen each other in what seems like _ages_."

"What, you have to have seen each other _some_ time," Flow pressed the question of the gossip that she wanted to know.

"Nope, last time was," he paused, thinking slowly. "Probably when we all got together at the Winter Hall…"

Flows' jaw dropped. "_That's_ _ages_,"

The wallop nodded, sitting down on the side chair. "Un-huh, I mean it's not as easy as you guys, or Aerrow and Piper, as we're on different squadrons, and the only way that we can _actually _see each other regularly---"

There was a screech from Aerrow's friend and co-pilot, telling them that they were reaching their destination. Stork peeled himself away from his girlfriend and jumped over the seat in the middle of the room. Dashing to the ships' main controls and pulled it towards him. Expertly the pilot swung the old carrier ship round and pulled it into landing.

His landing was about as graceful and well kept as the terra, where the resort was. Towering palms leaned over, creating an almost Tracy Island effect over the runway and temporary carrier park. It was obvious that only the honoured guests where offered to stay permanently. A large well-built figure dressed in casual jeans and ruffled farmer like blouse waved at them on the ground. The wallops eyes widened in delight and he was down before the large wheels of the _Condor _had touched the ground and pulled the other surprised female into a hug that would normally crush a human. They both grinned at each other and Junko pulled his mate into a surprisingly passionate kiss – being apart from each other this long could do this to you.

They where interrupted by a loud wolf whistle coming from the balcony of the _Condor_. Junko and Doe pulled away, though both could control blushes, glowering Junko looked at his blond best friend. "_Finn_!"

He grinned wolfishly down at the wallop. "Well you gotta come back up, you'll see Doe tonight,"

Doe looked at her boyfriend with large slightly confused eyes. Junko leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. "It's all Aerrow's idea to propose Piper,"

"Oh," she grinned up at him, pecking him on the lips and grabbing his large hand in her own.

He grinned down at her and let her tug her towards their friends and the _Condor_.

* * *

Starling couldn't help but moan when the soft hands massaged gently across her back. This _had _been a good idea from the guys. Smiling she looked over at the other woman getting the same treatment, but instead of one person massaging the wallop there were two, and they where walking on her… which was _strange_, to say the least, but it seemed to be working.

"So most relaxing thing in the last few weeks?" she posed the question to her dark skinned friend.

"Guuhh," was the only murmured reply. "That's the spot."

Moving her foot out of the bed she poked Piper in the leg. "Piper…"

"Yeah?" wow, she actually got a reply this time.

"Most relaxing thing that you've done in a while?"

"I'll say…" the wallop was resting her chin on her wrists, and glanced over at her two human friends, and jerked a large thumb at the thinner merb. "She's been out of it for the past fifteen minutes."

Piper laughed quietly, watching her merb friend snore, Doe was right, she was completely out of it, but she admitted, it was _really _good.

"You okay Pi?" Starling asked, wriggling as the massager picked a determined muscle.

She nodded. "Well partly…"

"What not as good as your boyfriend?" Doe asked grinning at Piper's flushed face.

"Hey!" she smiled. "Well, there are ups and downs…"

"As in what?" Starling smiled, it was nice be stress free for once.

"He didn't know exactly what to do with the massage oils," Starling snorted, imagining the scene. "Oh, and _never _try with food in the bedroom."

"Oh really?" Doe looked at her.

"It gets kinda messy."

"Could have told me that," Starling laughed.

Piper flushed. "Ask Aerrow when he's drunk, that's the only way that you're gonna find out."

There was a yawn to the left of Doe and the light blue coloured merb woke. "What did I miss?"

* * *

"So," Finn leaned back. "You're gonna pop the question?" Aerrow choked on his coke. Feeling all eyes on him, he put the can down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"You're really a crap liar Aerrow," Stork had a small smile on his face, swirling his drink around in his glass.

"Well," Aerrow looked around at his squadron. "D'you?"

"Do we what?" Junko looked at him, ears alert and ready.

"Think it's a good idea---"

"Are you joking?" Finn looked at him. "It's brilliant!"

"For once I have to agree with the blond," Stork shot him a sickly looking glare.

"You've been planning this for _ages_ Aerrow," Radarr nodded, taking one of the nachos.

"Well…" he trailed off, ducking his head and voicing his earlier concerns. "What happens if she says no?" he murmured. Running his forefinger absentmindedly around the rim of the coke can.

Junko whacked his choking friend on the back. "It's _Piper _we're talkin' about here she _ain't _never gonna say no."

"But I…"

His best male friend gave him a withering look. "Feel forced. You've been goin' out for five years, since you guys where sixteen, and tonight's the perfect time to ask her. Aerrow think about it-"

"I know," he looked down at his twisted reflection in the coke can. "It's just everything that's going on at the moment, the Final Battle is only more than a two years away, and with that and planning a wedding…" he trailed off.

"You're world about the pressure aren't you?" Stork probed gently.

Surprised Aerrow nodded. Stork looked at him, a small smile adorned his long face. "Well I'll say that merbs have died preparing for weddings, but that's nothing to worry about,"

"_Waaaay_ to go with the encouragement," Finn rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at the merb.

"Aerrow, what I'm trying to say is that you've got nothing to worry about. You've got us to help you out."

"And that's nothing to worry about?" with that last comment Aerrow got up and left.

* * *

Is he going to do it? Does he have worries? Well he will be more encoraged if you press that little green button down there! XD (_hint_, _hint_).

So update before I leave to go on holiday – thanks for all those reviews, and the next chapter should come up soon; in the next couple of weeks, but I'm not promising anything yet…

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_LostLyra._


End file.
